poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer
Winnie the Pooh Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut is another upcoming completely-censored Winnie the Pooh crossover film planned to be made by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive as part of a double feature with Pooh's Adventures of Stand by Me in the near future. Plot Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, SpongeBob SquarePants, Simba, Bloom, and their friends take a vacation to South Park and reunite with their old friends Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick as they sneak into the Terrance and Phillip movie. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, The 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, Ash and his friends, the Jungle Adventure Crew, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Kion and his friends, SpongeBob and his friends, the Alfea Adventure Crew, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, the McDonaldland Adventure Crew, the Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse Van Houten, Alex Whitney, Ned Flanders, Todd Flanders, Rod Flanders, Peter Griffin and his family, Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown and his family, Tim the Bear, Stan Smith and his family, the Futurama gang, Bob Belcher and his family, Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Dino, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Ace Bunny and his friends, Godzilla and his friends, the Animaniacs gang, Belle and her friends, the Hogwarts Adventure Crew, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz gang, Red and his friends (from The Angry Birds Movie), Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, PrinceJosh1992's Sora's Adventures team, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Arlo and his family and friends (from The Good Dinosaur), Jesse Katsopolis and his family (from Full House), Lou and his friends (from Cats & Dogs), Princess Anna and her friends, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Fievel Mousekewitz and family and friends, Bron, Shorty, Ali, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Mr. Thicknose, Pterano, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Ray the Firefly, Mama Odie, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Iago, Danny and Sawyer and their friends (from Cats Don't Dance), Ariel and her family, The Goonies, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Celebi, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Napoleon, Birdo, Malcolm and his family, Artie, Pete, Eric, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Richie Cunningham, Potsie Weber, Arthur Fonzarelli, Ralph Malph, Mary Lou Milligan, Ralphie Parker and his friends, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), The Muppets, the Ewoks, Toaster and his friends, Kenai, Koda, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Aladar and his family, Chanticleer and his friends, the Big Hero 6, The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, The Masters of Evil, The Crime Empire, Dr. Facilier, The Horned King, Creeper, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, The Fratellis, The Machine, The Carnotaurs, The Grand Duke of Owls, Warren T. Rat, Rothbart, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Shan Yu, Morgana, Captain Hook, the Evil Queen, Makunga, Clayton, Yzma, One-Eyed Sally, Blather, the Predator, Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch), Hades, Pain and Panic, The Flying Dutchman, Sheldon J. Plankton, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, Stormy), Carface, Killer, Belladonna, The Carnotaurs, King Ghidorah, Prince Hans, Cruella De Vil, Draco Malfoy, The Dursley Family, Lord Voldemort, Zuzu Moon, Shere Khan, Arthur and Cecil, Sodarn Insane, Father, the Delightful Children, Sypher, Mallory Mastermind, Weathervane, Massive, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Thunderclap, Downpour, Coldfront, Mr. Tinkles, Leonard the Pig King, One-Eyed Sally and Blather, Gaston, Ratigan, Fidget, Gargamel, and Azrael will guest star in this film. *Anabelle will make a cameo in this film. *Pooh and his friends have met Stan and his friends before in SpongeBob's Adventures of Pooh's Heffalump Movie. *This is one of the few Winnie The Pooh crossovers with an R rated film. *After this film, Stan and his friends will join Pooh and his friends for future adventures made by Yakko Warner. *A new version of the song "Are You In or Out?" from Aladdin and the King of Thieves will be featured in this film being made by Yakko Warner with Hades dubbed in Sa'luk's voice and the guest villains dubbed in the thieves' voices. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, the Pokémon films, The Lion King films, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Turtles Forever, the All Dogs Go to Heaven films, The Simpsons Movie, Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night, Gremlins, Hercules, and more. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film as well as a separate Land Before Time crossover with South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Yakko Warner and Shadow101815 will make this film with Littlefoot and his friends as additional guest stars instead. Censorship The following content will be censored in order to make this film appropriate for children under 17. *The C******s will be replaced by The Fairy Godmother (from Cinderella) with dubbed dialogue. *The naked angels will be replaced by various angel dogs seen in All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (including Annabelle from the original All Dogs Go to Heaven) as well as Littlefoot's mother, Mufasa, Sitka, Maude Flanders, Poppa Henry (from The Good Dinosaur), and Tadashi. *All of the strong language will be replaced by lighter phrases and insults like "coward," "idiot," "gosh," "darn," "butt," "dang," "heck," and more. *Words like "retard", "drugs", "alcohol", "sex", etc. will be replaced by "idiot", "poison", "beer", "love", etc. *Slang terms like "chicks", "cripple", "gay", etc. will be replaced by "babes", "dummy", "happy", "dumb" (also for "gay"), etc. *Words like "butth***", "buns-h***", "n*****s", "porn", etc. will be edited out. *Inappropriate fart sounds will be edited out with scenes replaced by new images of characters burping (as well as burp sounds being included). *The foul language songs that remain intact will be re-edited in order to make the songs appropriate for children under 17. *Terrance and Phillip's song will be replaced by the songs Jungle Boogie and Shake Your Groove Thing, due to too much profanity and toilet humor. *During the song La Resistance, a short reprise of Terrance and Phillip's song will be replaced by a short reprise of the song Are You In or Out?. *''Terrance and Phillip: A**** of Fire'' will be renamed Terrance and Phillip: Butts of Fire. *The scene where Kenny sets himself on fire will be edited out, due to inappropriate images. *Satan and Saddam Hussein will be portrayed as roommates instead of a LGBT couple. *Big Gay Al's name will be changed to "Big Happy Al", due to slang uses of "gay". *Mr. Garrison will say "Oh, well, your moms are just upset. They're probably all on their breaks or something." instead of "Oh, well, your moms are just upset. They're probably all on their periods or something.", due to sex-related uses of "period". *The Mole will say "What do you think this is, kid? TV kiddie hour where we all sit around and hug Barney the dinosaur's stupid tail?" instead of "What do you think this is, kid? TV kiddie hour where we all sit around and l**k Barney the dinosaur's f**king p****?". *All scenes of various characters smoking cigarettes, cigars, etc. will be cut. *The Mole will not carry a cigarette in his mouth. *Animal sound effects will be included sometimes as censor sounds for various swear words and disturbing details at certain points. *The scene where Stan, Kyle, and Cartman watch a pornography internet video will be edited out. Category:Winnie the Pooh/Adult films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:War films Category:Censored films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Shadow101815